Anonymous
by Angelic-Denomic
Summary: Summary Inside. Lemons, Romance, Humor. SongFic. Rated T&M.
1. Intro

Hey Everyone,

This is my new story and it's based on humor and romance but mostly hot sex romance and more romance...and humor lots of humor but don't forget the romace lol, I hope you guys enjoy it, Please review if you can, This is my first story so be nice kk? Anyways I had someone inspire me into this story so I want you guys to thank that person too, and no I am not saying who or what sex the person is, that is confidential, I love you all! Thanx 4 Reading!

I Do Not Own Inuyasha...

Summary: Inuyasha has always been the hottest and richest guy in Tokyo since he was born from the famous singing couple, Inutashio and Inuzyio, As he got older he inherited the singing and intelligence of both mother and father, Around high school in the 12th grade he formed a group called " D-5 " and made it into the music business at the age of 21, 4 Years later his singing career goes from #1 to none, In all the ways to regain back the group and it's passion Inuyasha has to face his Ms.Anonymous..InuXKag and Other Pairings, Rated: Teen & Mature: 15 and up, none below that age limit...Please R&R...( Lemons )...

Intro

Some say money is all you need to be happy, And woman you can have one, two or three at once if you wished. They also say love is nothing but a game, You play it right and you win more woman than a player can have in one night. Love is something I never knew I could receive, especially being who I am I only get attracted to the wrong woman...My heart has been broken once and I promised myself not to fall in love again and make the same mistake to get hurt, What I don't understand is...My music goes from great to bad, from bad to worse and all of a sudden I get signed up with someone I don't even know, All I know is that she's a female singer, Has a back up group of her own, and she has been singing since she was 6 years old...I couldn't compete with that even if I tried, But what i also don't get is that, Am I falling in love with a Ms.Anonymous?

Please Review!

P.s. Any suggestions? And if so I will be glad to hear them, Please do not be afraid to give nay suggestions, I will be taking them freely and liking to my story, Thank You!


	2. MsAnonymous Part 1

I Do Not Own Inuyasha...

Summary: Inuyasha has always been the hottest and richest guy in Tokyo since he was born from the famous singing couple, Inutashio and Inuzyio, As he got older he inherited the singing and intelligence of both mother and father, Around high school in the 12th grade he formed a group called " D-5 " and made it into the music business at the age of 21, 4 Years later his singing career goes from #1 to none, In all the ways to regain back the group and it's passion Inuyasha has to face his Ms.Anonymous..InuXKag and Other Pairings, Rated: Teen & Mature: 15 and up, none below that age limit...Please R&R...( Lemons )...

Inuyasha: This story better be good Angelic

Angelic: It will Inuyasha trust me

Sesshaomru: Yeah trust the girl

Inuyasha: How'd the hell u end up here, your not even in this fucking story

Sesshomaru: ...So

Inuyasha: So shoo, Get out!

Sesshomaru: Your not very cocky or angry in this Fanfic. what happened to bad ass inuyasha?

Inuyasha ...Yea, what you do me bitch!?

Angelic: Oh shut up flea bag, and if you call me a bitch one more time I will be force to make you sing " The Song "

Inuyasha: Bitch Bitch Bitch Bitch BITCH!

Angelic ...ok fine, Play It Kagome!

Kagome: You Got It Girlfriend! -Plays Song-

Inuyasha: " I'm a Barbie Girl in a Barbie World", " Made Of Plastic It's Fantastic " Ahhhhhhhh Stop please!

Angelic: Fine, Enjoy The Story Everyone! While I finish torcher Inuyasha-san

Inuyasha: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Chapter 1 ( Ms.Anonymous Part 1 )

-Flashback-

Ring, Ring, Ring,...

" Yo?..ok, yes I am about to go on stage,...ok ok...got it, Alright...bye... " Said Inuyasha as he chated to his producer on the other line in other words his brother Sesshomaru.

( A/N: Sess: See! Inuyasha: Growls- Angelic: Shhhhhh! Shut up! I am trying to read the story and eat my popcorn, Inu&Sess: Were Not in a movie theater!- Angelic: Shhh! )

" You guys are on in 5! " Yelled Bankotsu near the stage as he went out onto the stage and looked at the audience and smirked,

" Ok ok! move it you guys, Get those ear pieces and move out onto stage! " He said as he went backstage to give each of them there microphone war piece.

" Miroku, Kouga, Hojo, Naraku ya ready? " Asked Inuyasha as they were about to go on stage as all of them put there ear piece in there ears and waited to be announced onto the stage.

**A gust of smoke appeared onto the stage as the whole stadium went pitch black**

**The big screen in the back brightened in the letters D-5**

**White white lights bordering it**

**Then they appeared**

**PRESENTING!**

**THE ONE!**

**THE ONLY!**

**D-5!**

**-Audience Scream-**

**Inuyasha: -Smirks-...Shhh**

**Hojo: ARE YOU READY TOKYO!?**

**-Audience roars-**

**Kouga&Naraku&Hojo: We Can't Hear You!**

**-Audience screams louder into the stadium-**

**Inuyasha: -chuckles- Let's Go...**

**( Anonymous By Bobby Valentino - Anonymous - ( Inuyasha )**

**-Music Starts-**

Inuyasha appeared in the middle up front as kouga to his left, Hojo to his right but near Inuyasha, and Miroku next to him but near kouga as more smoke appeared as inuyasha begun to sing...

**[ Inuyasha ( ) means all **

**For a minute it was looking like**

**I'd end up one of those guys**

**( Spending my whole life )**

**Looking for a special lady to save me**

**( Maybe I'll never be ( satisfied )**

**Had a couple bad lucks and a couple dimes**

**( Now that I'm looking for you )**

**Why are you so hard to find?**

**[ All **

**I thought I took one step**

**I took two back**

**I'm not even close this time**

**And thats a fact**

**All I know is that we'd be the perfect match**

**So where you at love?**

**I just gotta find you, yeah.**

Then a girl appeared on stage with something covering her face except her long black Midnight color hair and her big Midnight blue eyes, And wearing a black half cut, V cut top that showed her well tone body and dark blue with a white outline jeans very short shorts, Midnight blue and white color tennis shoes with a white bracelet that hid her true Identity...

**I wanna know, I wanna know**

**Your name, Your name, Your name**

**Why you gotta be anonymous?**

**I gotta know, I gotta know**

**Your name, Your name, Your name**

**Why you gotta be anonymous?**

**Baby I want you so much**

**Wanna hold, wanna feel your touch**

**Come fast girl I'm in a rush**

**Why you gotta be anonymous?**

**I wanna know, I gotta know**

**Your name, Your name, Your name**

**Why you gotta be anonymous?**

**[ Inuyasha + Girl **

**What's your name?**

**Anonymous**

**Where you at?**

**Anonymous**

**When I think about you I get a rush**

**I wanna meet my Ms.Anonymous**

As Inuyasha and the girl danced the group followed, Inuyasha kept noticing something about the girls eyes " Had he seen them before? Or was it just a coincidence it was a fimular sparkle that amazed him about the girl? "

**[ Inuyasha **

**Only see you when I close my eyes**

**We on borrowed time**

**( When I delayed the sunlight )**

**Everything I tried to tell you I failed to**

**( Maybe I'll tell you another time )**

**How you keeping me so pre-occupied**

**( Got a strong hold on me )**

**Pay me no never mind**

The group starts to separate as Inuyasha and the girl dance in the middle and the rest dance in the rhythm of the beat...

**[ All **

**I thought I took one step**

**I took two back**

**I'm not even close this time**

**And thats a fact**

**All I know is that we'd be the perfect match**

**So where you at love?**

**I just gotta find you, babe.**

**I wanna know, I wanna know**

**Your name, Your name, Your name**

**Why you gotta be anonymous?**

**I gotta know, I gotta know**

**Your name, Your name, Your name**

**Why you gotta be anonymous?**

**Baby I want you so much**

**Wanna hold, wanna feel your touch**

**Come fast girl I'm in a rush**

**Why you gotta be anonymous?**

**I wanna know, I gotta know**

**Your name, Your name, Your name**

**Why you gotta be anonymous?**

" Who was this girl? Why is she here? " Inuyasha was confused and he didn't know how to even process this, Sesshomaru had some serious expling to do this weekend...

**[ Inuyasha + Girl **

**What's your name?**

**Anonymous**

**Where you at?**

**Anonymous**

**When I think about you I get a rush**

**I wanna meet my Ms.Anonymous**

**[ Kouga& Naraku **

**Is ya name MaryAnne,**

**Or KathyLee?**

**Wanna hold my hand?**

**Come get with me.**

**Which dime wanna ride?**

**Everything on me**

**Girl you aint gotta lie**

**Tell me what's it gon be**

**[ Inuyasha&Kouga **

**I gotta know, I gotta know**

**I gotta know, I gotta know**

**I gotta know, I gotta know**

**I gotta know, I gotta know**

**Kouga D Inuyasha V D-5 Ladies**

**Tell them bring in the hook baby**

**[ All **

**I wanna know, I wanna know**

**Your name, Your name, Your name**

**Why you gotta be anonymous?**

**I gotta know, I gotta know**

**Your name, Your name, Your name**

**Why you gotta be anonymous?**

**Baby I want you so much**

**Wanna hold, wanna feel your touch**

**Come fast girl I'm in a rush**

**Why you gotta be anonymous?**

**I wanna know, I gotta know**

**Your name, Your name, Your name**

**Why you gotta be anonymous?**

**[ Inuyasha + Girl **

**What's your name?**

**Anonymous**

**Where you at?**

**Anonymous**

**When I think about you I get a rush**

**I wanna meet my Ms.Anonymous**

**What's your name?**

**Anonymous**

**Where you at?**

**Anonymous**

**When I think about you I get a rush**

**I wanna meet my Ms.Anonymous**

As the music started to fade the audience roared in excitement, screaming were come from most of the females and homosexuals as cat calls and whistles where coming from the males as this sudden attraction caught her attention, As she looked out onto the crowd, Inuyasha still wondering who the girl was, They continued on with the concert...

-End of flashback-

**Ok, Chappy 1 is up. Yay!, Please review.**

**Thank You**

**Chapter 2 will be up soon...**


End file.
